La primera maldición
by KarynChan
Summary: Su existencia estaba maldita por la adicción de una bruja, y las adicciones son difíciles de dejar...


Disclaimer; nada me petenece, sólo la trama de este one-shot que participa en '¿Le temes a la oscuridad?' Del foro ¡Sientate! (Link en mi perfil)

Adv. Insinuacion de Yuri y pedofilismo, con posibles muertes de personajes.

* * *

_Vio a figura destruida a sus pies la que había pertenecido a una hermosa mujer, relamió sus labios y comenzó a esperar su próximo encuentro, deleitandose con el pensamiento de tomar el cuerpo juvenil de nuevo..._

Caminaba adormilada esa tétrica noche, perdida en la infinidad del bosque y sangrando de una mejilla, pero aún así no podía detenerse, su instinto se lo decía.

Vio una pequeña laguna y decidió lavar su herida antes que se infectara, en eso sus ojito grices notaron a la pequeña florecita en medio de esta, sus pequeñas manitas se estiraron, por alguna extraña razon se le hacía imposible no tomarla algo en ella le decía que debía hacerlo, alargo su cuerpo un poco más pero entonces cayó al agua. Se hundió y no podía salir a la superficie, el pequeño lago cada vez se hacía más hondo, hasta que Kaede notó un cambio en la materia, ahora era como sí estuviera cayendo desde el cielo.

Su espalda rápidamente tocó el suelo, generando una enorme oleada de dolor, gimió y miró a los lados pero no supo donde estaba, era diferente al bosque en el que había estado, ese bosque era más tétrico pero al mismo tiempo familiar.

—Maldito Inuyasha—masculló, siempre maldecía de esa forma culpando al hanyo que dormía en la aldea por toda su mala suerte.

En ese momento vio una gran casa rodeada de flores como la del lago, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, tal vez alguien podía decirle donde estaba.

Sintió algo en el hombro y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, asustada. Se topó con la cara de una anciana, era extraña.

—¡Pero que niña tan linda y pequeña!, vamos, entra a la casa, que ya es hora de cenar—en ese momento ella no entendió el doble sentido de sus palabras...

La anciana estaba cocinando algo en un enorme caldero mientras Kaede veía el lugar, realmente no confiaba en la mujer que le brindaba hospedaje.

Ella se giró a verla y se espantó con su rostro que parecía estaba apunto de caerse de su cara. En ese momento la pequeña se dio cuenta de algo: era una bruja.

—Vamos niña, siéntate en silla, la comida estará servida muy pronto—una sonrisa macabra se poso en los labios de la señora mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

Kaede comenzó a retroceder—Yo...no tengo hambre...

La bruja soltó una risotada—Pero querida ¿Quien dijo que la cena era para ti?—¿qué acaso el mundo la odiaba?

La niña estaba espantada y se decidió a salir de ahí.

Corrió intentando abrir cada puerta que se topaba en su camino con la bruja volando detrás de ella (lo cual en otro momento le parecería gracioso pero ahora la aterraba más que nada) una puerta finalmente cedió y Kaede se introdujo rápidamente en ella.

Miró a los lados y puso un enorme espejo junto a la puerta y colgó su Rosario para evitar que entrara la bruja.

Siguió viendo a los lados, paranoica, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarla. No había ventanas, no había puertas, no había nada.

Entonces decidió algo; haría una barrera espiritual y saldría de la casa corriendo, ya que la barrera la protegería de la mujer. Juntó entonces sus manos y comenzó a meditar esperando sentir algo que indicara que la barrera ya estaba hecha, pero al sentir los insistentes golpes de la bruja en la puerta desistió de esa idea y comenzó a rebuscar en los cajones algo que la ayudara.

Y lo vio, el libro de hechizos de la bruja; Era de cuero que a sus ojos parecía piel, era grueso y con una bolita que sobresalía, lo tocó con uno de sus deditos, remarcando el contorno y la bolita se abrió. Era un ojo.

Kaede se tragó su miedo y lo abrió, paso las hojas rápidamente buscando algo que la ayudara y encontró una página que daba unas instrucciones de como hacer una barrera, justo lo que necesitaba, tomó el libro y buscó los ingredientes.

Izó un círculo con un polvo blanco, se puso dentro de el y sólo faltaba sellarlo, tomó una pequeña navaja e izó un corte en la herida de su mejilla, uso la sangre que emanaba para ponerla en cuatro lados del círculo, simbolizando los cuatro elementos y los puntos cardinales, suspiró agotada y se sentó en medio del círculo abrazando el libro, sentía que se debilitaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

En menos tiempo de lo que ella esperaba, la bruja entró estruendosamente en la habitación, y comenzó a reír mientras se acercaba a la niña, que sintió su corazón detenerse al ver a la bruja dentro de la barrera que había hecho.

—Querida niña—dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella—el campo de fuerza sólo sirve para mantenerte adentro¿sabes lo que eso significa?—se posó rápidamente a su lado y lamió la oreja de la niña que se removió con repulsión pero la bruja se veía más joven, después susurró;

—significa que nunca podrás salir y ahora me perteneces, me perteneces desde que naciste ¿sabes por que?...—ahora pasó su lengua por el cuello de ella, lo que le quitó varios años de encima—Porque mi precioso libro hechizó la flor que oliste, juntando tu destino con el mío, entregándome tu alma y cuerpo tan sólo para que yo pudiera seguir siendo bella, joven y poderosa. Pero eso no pasó esta noche—acarició su mejilla—Pasó ase más de cien mil años y seguirá pasando por el resto de la eternidad...

La bruja arrebató el libro de los brazos de la niña y leyó en voz alta una oración en un idioma extraño—Nyt minun herra ja isäntä saatana lupaan käyttää minun uusi segurte nuorison, antaa tämä kirja nyt hemmetti uusia toimivaltuuksia!

Una extraña luz envolvió al libro y la mujer de relamió los labios—Damn tyttö kuulee nämä sanat ja antautua sielusi, luovuttamasta nuoriso ja jäädä mitään.

El cuerpo de la infante comenzó a soltar un olor tan exquisito como perturbador, su piel se volvió cremosa y los ojos de la bruja brillaron de lujuria y hambre.

Kaede tenía su atención sobre los dedos y la lengua de la mujer, que acariciaban cada tramó de piel que podían, cada roce significaba no sólo perturbación para la infante, si no también un inmenso dolor, pronto heridas comenzaron a aparecer cada vez que la bruja la acariciaba y cuando estas comenzaron a sangrar las bebió. La mujer en cambio se convertía poco a poco en una bella y joven muchacha que usurpó, desgarró y saboreó cada pizca de juventud que la niña le brindaba.

Cuando todo término la bella y despreciable mujer tomó su libro y lo acomodó, dijo unas palabras embrujando a la reencarnación de la niña, esa no era la última vez que la iba a matar.

Esa noche sólo fue uno de los muchos encuentros que la bruja y la niña tuvieron, uno de los muchos que acompañarían a la larga eternidad.

* * *

Esto me quedo larguito... Sooo ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Yo sigo amando el primero, tiene más escenas sangrientas *O*

Pues este fue el segundo reto que tome, y el tercero necesita escribirse (Y pensarse...) ¡Tengo muchos deberes! Así que las dejo linduras y les prometo mas escenaa perturbadoras en el tercero.

¡Las adoro!

K.


End file.
